1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adjustable braking systems for baitcast fishing reels.
2. Background of the Invention
Spool drag or spool braking systems are commonly used in baitcasting reels to alleviate line backlashing (also referred to as xe2x80x9cline nestingxe2x80x9d) problems. Because they utilize transversely-oriented spools which rotate during casting, baitcasting reels are more prone to backlashing problems than are spinning reels and spin-casting reels. Such problems result primarily from the rotational momentum carried by the spool.
A number of braking systems have been developed to reduce backlashing problems. These braking systems have primarily used either a magnetic brake or a centrifugal brake. Centrifugal braking systems offer an advantage over magnetic systems in that, unlike magnetic systems, the braking force of a centrifugal brake increases as rotational speed increases.
Historically, there have been several limitations to centrifugal braking systems. U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,221, which is hereby incorporated by reference, provides a discussion of recognized limitations of past devices, namely, the fragility of the mechanism, the inconvenience of adjusting the braking force, size limitations, and problems associated with the balance of such devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,221 discloses an improved braking system which alleviates the problems mentioned above, requiring less space than previous systems and providing easy adjustment without disassembly. However, the U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,221 apparatus, by its nature, provides a limited number of discrete braking positions. As the brake ring is moved in, the braking force remains constant until another element begins to contact the brake ring. When an additional element does contact the brake ring, there is an incremental increase in the braking force. Even if the dial was continuously adjustable, the braking force would increment or decrement in discrete steps. The adjustment dial of the U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,221 device includes cams which have flat segments such that the brake ring may only be set to positions where brake elements will not rub against the edge of the brake ring which could cause increase wear and binding. While some fishermen prefer a reel with fixed positions for the ease of returning to a given setting, others prefer a continuous adjustment which will allow an individual to precisely tune the reel for a given lure and casting distance.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a centrifugal braking system for a baitcast reel which is infinitely adjustable over its braking range.
It is further object of the present invention to provide an infinitely adjustable centrifugal brake for a baitcast fishing reel which is easily adjustable by the user.
The present invention provides an infinitely adjustable braking apparatus which satisfies the needs and alleviates the problems mentioned above. As with other centrifugal braking systems, the inventive braking system provides a proportional braking force which desirably varies in relation to the rotational speed of the reel spool. However, the inventive system is not limited to a finite number of discrete braking positions as are previous systems which require comparable space and provide easy, external adjustment. Additionally, the inventive system ensures that individual braking elements will, when in braking position, contact the braking surface in a correct manner.
In one aspect, the inventive braking apparatus comprises: a carrying structure for carrying a braking surface; at least one turnable cam including at least one ramp segment having an outer end and a base end; and at least one interacting member, projecting from the carrying structure, for interacting with the cam. The cam can be turned to selectively move the interacting member to any position within its range of movement.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a braking apparatus for a fishing reel comprising: a frusto-conical contacting structure; a plurality of braking elements for contacting the contacting structure to generate a braking force; and placing means for selectively placing the contacting structure in any position relative to the braking elements along a range of positions.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon examining the accompanying drawings and upon reading the following description of the preferred embodiments.
FIG. 1 provides a perspective view of a baitcasting reel incorporating an embodiment 1 of the inventive centrifugal braking apparatus with infinite control.
FIG. 2 provides an exploded perspective view of inventive braking apparatus viewed from the left.
FIG. 3 provides an exploded perspective view of the inventive braking apparatus viewed from the right.
FIG. 4 provides an exploded perspective view of the spool and brake housing assembly incorporated in the inventive braking apparatus.
FIG. 5 provides an elevational rear view of a brake element employed in the inventive braking apparatus.
FIG. 6 provides an elevational side view of a brake element.
FIG. 7 provides an elevational front view of a brake element.
FIG. 8 provides an elevational top view of a brake element.
FIG. 9 provides a perspective view of a brake element housing employed in the inventive braking apparatus.
FIG. 10 provides a perspective view of an alternate embodiment of the brake element assembly.
FIG. 11 provides a partial cutaway view of the left side of a bait cast fishing reel having the inventive braking apparatus incorporated therein.
FIG. 12 provides a cutaway view of the inventive braking apparatus in the non-braking position.
FIG. 13 provides a cutaway view inventive braking apparatus in the initial braking position.
FIG. 14 provides a cutaway view of the inventive braking apparatus in a partial braking position.
FIG. 15 provides a cutaway view of the inventive braking apparatus in the full braking position.